


Stop and smell the roses - Traducción

by dari2210



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Traducción, la autora dijo que no pueden evitar que haga un epílogo para un fic de 4k, tiene un epílogo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dari2210/pseuds/dari2210
Summary: Harry, realmente en realidad, necesita comenzar a prestar más atención. En su defensa, ha estado teniendo un día bastante aparatoso. Lo cual es la razón de porqué abre la boca antes de siquiera pensar en el porqué, exactamente, todo el salón de pociones huele como la estúpida colonia de Malfoy.“Tienes una maestría en no pensar las cosas, Potter. La mitad de tus momentos heroicos son completamente debido a un momento justo, muchísima suerte y tú no pensando en lo que haces antes de hacerlo.”Bien, está bien, pero no hay necesidad de ser grosero.





	Stop and smell the roses - Traducción

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stop and smell the roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307082) by [regencyaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regencyaus/pseuds/regencyaus). 

> Muchísimas gracias a tooooodos los que dejaron un comentario en mis otras traducciones, siempre respondo de vuelta, salvo ésta última ronda que no tuve chance :/ Creo que les estaré contestando próximamente c: De igual forma, esto es para todos ustedes desde mi corazón c:
> 
> Si hay algún errorcito, por favor háganme saber, lo traduje entre ayer y hoy y apenas lo leí una vez para revisar xd
> 
> (También, no sé cómo poner cursiva en el summary xd, si alguien sabe y pueda guiarme por el camino del saber, plis)

Harry ya va tarde para clases, porque _por supuesto_ que va tarde. Tiene dos clases de pociones seguidas, compartida con Slytherins, y él ya es malo en pociones y realmente debería asistir a las clases y aprovechar toda la ayuda que pueda obtener, lo cual es porqué el universo decide conspirar contra él. Neville ronca toda la noche y Harry apenas puede dormir hasta la mañana, y entonces, obviamente, no escucha la alarma y despierta para encontrar que no consigue sus medias y pasa demasiado tiempo buscándolas antes de que, ah cierto, es mago y simplemente usa el accio para obtener las malditas medias y vestirse apresuradamente. Lo cual es porqué se ha perdido completamente la clase de transformaciones y está casi _veinte_ minutos tarde cuando por fin se encuentra frente a la puerta del salón de pociones.

Tal vez, ese debió ser el momento en el que simplemente decidiera mandarlo todo a la mierda y saltarse la clase, pero entonces el profesor Slughorn lo nota parado allí en la puerta medio abierta y lo llama a dentro.

Y lo siente, en el momento exacto en que atraviesa la puerta, como una ola viniendo desde todas las esquinas de la habitación a la vez y estrellándose en él. Está en todas partes y abruma sus sentidos tan profundamente que olvida su meta de sólo pasar desapercibido y tomar asiento. En cambio, él sólo se queda allí, en el medio de la habitación y lentamente se gira hacia Malfoy. Porque esa es su colonia, está seguro, pero no huele como si Malfoy simplemente decidiera usar un poco hoy. Ni siquiera huele como si accidentalmente la botara y estuviese extra fuerte en su escritorio. Huele como si hubiese _esparcido_ la maldita cosa, repetidamente, en todos los escritorios y en cualquier otra superficie, sólo para fastidiar.

Todo el mundo le está prestando atención ahora, y Malfoy lo está mirando, probablemente sólo fastidiado por naturaleza. Harry toma un respiro profundo y queda un poco mareado. El aroma es fuerte y terroso, con un toque especiado apenas asomándose sobre la superficie si le prestas atención. También está el toque amaderado y floral que no recuerda haber percibido en Malfoy antes, pero de todas formas, él no pasa (todo) su tiempo tratando de oler a Malfoy, por lo que no es una sorpresa que no recuerde cada detalle. Y continúa siendo, clara e innegablemente, él. Harry toma otro respiro y cree que podría volverse adicto a esto.

“Sr. Potter, está todo bi–”

“¿Qué quieres, Potter?” La irritación en el tono de Malfoy corta la cuidadosa preocupación en el tono del Profesor Slughorn y Harry se da cuenta de que aún está mirando. Alguien exhala un rápido “oh dios.” Y está bastante seguro que viene de Hermione, pero está muy distraído aún porque, ¿qué? Malfoy claramente hizo esto, entonces ¿por qué luce tan molesto de que Harry se diera cuenta de su pobre intento de una broma? ¿Por qué nadie está haciendo algo al respecto, demonios?

“Algunos de nosotros llegamos a tiempo a clases y estamos ocupados actualmente, ya sabes.”

“¿Qué demonios hiciste, Malfoy?”

Slughorn protesta con un “lenguaje, Sr. Potter.” Y Harry se disculpa rápidamente, sin siquiera mirar a otro lado.

“Disculpe, profesor.”

“¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Potter?” Malfoy suena genuinamente confundido.

Ve a Hermione levantarse y estirar un brazo en dirección a Harry, calmándolo. Ella tiene esa mirada en su cara reservada exclusivamente para cuando él está a punto de hacer algo estúpido. Malfoy sólo se pone más molesto aún, por alguna equis razón.

“Harry, la poción que estamos preparando, es– la hemos hecho antes y ahora vamos a comenzar a trabajar en su cura, realmente creo que deberías sentarte para esto–” Ella probablemente está a punto de castigarlo por llegar tarde y como cereza del pastel, interrumpir la clase, y está bien, correcto, pero él está seguro de que eso puede aguantar unos cinco minutos. Malfoy entrecierra sus ojos cuando Harry se gira hacia él de nuevo.

“¿De qué estoy hablando, en serio?” Malfoy cruza sus brazos, desafiante. “El salón entero huele a tu estúpida colonia, Malfoy. ¿Te volviste loco y comenzaste a esparcirla por todas partes para probar algún punto, como los perros orinando sobre las cosas? Sabes que, olvida eso, ese sería el típico tú. No debería estar sorprendido.” Ahora hay sonidos de asombro por toda la habitación. Malfoy palidece, absolutamente quieto. Harry toma otro respiro profundo y cree que finalmente puede identificar el toque amaderado como el aroma de su pulidor de escobas y reconocer el toque floral como el de la Madriguera. Toma un segundo para pensarlo, _recuerdo haber percibido esto antes_, y entonces todo cae sobre el de golpe, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Malfoy se recupera y está _furioso_, Harry nunca lo ha visto tan molesto antes. Se levanta de su silla y le gruñe a Harry, no hay otra forma de describirlo. “¿Es esto jodidamente _divertido_ para ti?”

“Malfoy–”

“Buen trabajo, Potter, es la broma del siglo. Tus fangirls van a tener el _tiempo de sus vidas_ cuando se enteren de esto.”

“Malfoy, yo–”

Malfoy mira a su alrededor con pánico, pero ya no luce molesto, sólo aterrorizado y con el corazón roto. “No te tengo en alta estima, no te engañes a ti mismo, pero supongo que de alguna manera esperaba algo mejor de ti.”

Recoge sus cosas y deja el salón.

El tiempo parece detenerse por unos minutos después de que él se va. Entonces, casi todos a la vez, comienzan a chismear por toda la habitación. Hermione se acerca para darle un abrazo y Ron aún sigue mirando, como si no pudiese procesarlo todo tan rápido.

“Lo siento.” Susurra ella y él la abraza con más fuerza. “Debí advertirte.”

“Lo intentaste. Gracias de igual forma.” Él le susurra de regreso, pero él está muy en shock, muy herido, como para decir algo más. El secreto que él pensó estaba bien resguardado, expuesto tan estúpidamente. Para la cena, los rumores habrán alcanzado a todo el castillo y Malfoy ya cree que todo fue una broma de mal gusto y jamás le dirigirá ni una mirada y está _tan_ perdido.

Él estaba siendo tan cuidadoso, no acercándose al otro más de lo necesario, no se esforzaba por comenzar y evitaba una pelea, no queriendo llamar atención innecesaria. No podía evitarse mirarlo a veces, la forma en que sus camisas se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo bien definido, o la forma en que sus ojos brillaban debido algún chiste contado por sus amigos. Pero Harry no lo miraba por mucho tiempo, nunca haría algo que pudiese incomodar a Malfoy; y él creyendo que podría a sobrevivir éste último año, dejar de verlo por un tiempo y superarlo.

Hermione parecía entenderlo, sin embargo, porque ella sólo le da una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo suelta. Eso parece sacar a Slughorn de su trance y le pide a todo el mundo que regresen a sus mesas y continúen con su trabajo.

OoOoO

Más tarde, trabajando con Ron en la cura para la Amortentia, su amigo sigue confundido, pero claramente intenta entender, y probablemente ayudar si puede, así que después de debatir por casi la mitad de lo que quedaba de clases, pregunta:

“Pero, Harry, has estado tratando muy duro de ayudar a los Slytherins y detener el bullying, y ni siquiera fue tan divertido, así que, ¿por qué le dijiste eso a Malfoy?” Mira hacia el caldero y frunce un poco el ceño. “Quiero decir, yo no– estoy– no estoy–. Sólo quiero entender.”

Harry suspira. “Ron, llegué 20 minutos tarde. Yo no sabía ni recordaba lo que haríamos hoy en clase, así que no tenía idea de que iba a hacer Amortentia.”

Ron analiza eso por un momento y Harry está repentinamente horrorizado y exhausto. ¿Y si, como guinda del pastel, su mejor amigo piensa que es asqueroso o si no lo acepta como es y debe cambiar todo para mantener–

“No lo sabía. Lo siento.” Y Harry está tan agradecido de tener tan buenos amigos.

OoOoO

Hacen casi todo el trabajo en silencio, y es agradable, porque Harry necesita algo de espacio para meditar y Ron lo ayuda con eso. Pero justo antes de terminar los últimos giros de la poción, Ron le habla de nuevo.

“¿Si sabes que él se puso así de molesto porque pensó que tratabas de humillarlo?”

“Lo sé, Ron. Él cree que es una especie de broma–”

“Sí, Harry, él pensó que tú estabas intentando hacerle creer en lo que decías y así tú podrías reírte de él por su reacción.” Harry parpadea. Ron pone sus ojos en blanco. “Porque a _él_ le gustas.”

Harry parpadea unas cuantas veces seguidas.

“¿tú… crees eso?”

“Bueno, dah.” Esa fue Lavander, en la mesa en frente de ellos, sin siquiera pretender que no los estaba escuchando.

“Le has gustado por años, amigo.” Y eso viene de Neville.

“¿Desde cuándo todos se convirtieron en Hermione?”

“Soy una buena influencia.” Harry mira hacia atrás para ver que ella le está sonriendo. “Pero ellos están en lo correcto, lo sabes.”

“Y ahora él cree que estabas intentando hacer algo que en realidad no estabas, así que no es como que él pueda estar molesto por siempre. Deberías hablarle.”

Harry piensa en lo que dice Ron, y sí, debería hablarle. Realmente debería. Si nada más funciona, aún necesita aclarar las cosas. Y definitivamente le debe una disculpa a Malfoy. Realmente necesita hablarle.

Harry está a medio camino fuera del salón de clases cuando oye el pequeño _“¿qué…? ¡No me refería a justo ahora!_” y las quejas del profesor sobre adolescentes y sus dramas pero enseguida está demasiado lejos para escuchar algo más.

OoOoO

Y entonces está fuera del castillo, cerca del lago. El mapa no mostraba a Malfoy en algún lugar dentro del castillo y ésta es la apuesta segura, a menos que Malfoy haya abandonado por completo la escuela, o tal vez el país y esté justo ahora a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Resulta, que no debió hacerse tanta mente, porque pronto encuentra las cosas de Malfoy en un parche de grama y un poco más allá encuentra al susodicho, sentado descuidadamente con su espalda contra un árbol, sin zapatos. Sus ojos están cerrados, el viento jugando con su cabello en una forma fascinante, y Harry cree que podría mirarlo por horas sin aburrirse nunca.

Está a punto de anunciar su presencia, cuando se le adelantan.

“Es grosero mirar fijamente, sabes.”

Harry casi salta fuera de su piel.

“Lo siento.” Ni siquiera ve el punto en negarlo.

Draco suspira.

“Siéntate, Potter.” Harry titubea un momento, al final se sienta junto a él, cuidadoso de dejar especio entre ambos. No es momento para presionar a su suerte.

Permanecen así por un momento, Harry tratando de decidir qué quiere decir, qué quiere Draco que diga, absolutamente confuso.

“No estaba tratando de humillarte.” Comienza con cuidado.

“Lo sé.” Harry se detiene. Mira a Draco, incredulidad escrita por toda su cara. Draco se mantiene mirando obstinadamente al lago.

“¿en… serio? Porque no sonó así hace una hora. Ya sabes, cuando me gritaste y te largaste en medio de una clase.”

“Sí, bueno, Potter, tardaste bastante tiempo en seguirme y tuve bastante epifanías desde entonces.”

“¡Ni siquiera sabía que debía seguirte!”

“No debías.”

Harry está apunto de rendirse en ésta conversación.

“De nuevo, como estaba diciendo, tuve tiempo suficiente para un par de epifanías.”

“Bueno, y…?”

“Y yo–” Parece que está organizando sus pensamientos, claramente luchando con lo que quiere decir. Pero tiene esa mirada de determinación en su cara, y pronto, comienza de nuevo.

“Y mientras estaba aquí, ligeramente desconcertado–”

“Quieres decir echando humo de la rabia.” Harry no puede evitar añadir.

“Cállate, Potter. Estoy tratando de decir algo importante y no lo voy a repetir, ésta es tu única oportunidad de escucharlo por el resto de tu vida.”

Eso es falso, Harry está seguro. Es bastante fácil hacer que Draco entre en un monólogo sobre su vida, pero lo deja pasar.

“Y mientras estaba aquí, ligeramente desconcertado, me di cuenta que era bastante improbable, si no imposible, que estuvieses tratando de humillarme. Ese no es tu estilo. Que si esa fuera tu intención, habrías tenido muchas oportunidades antes de hoy, pero igual no tiene sentido, porque tú no eres así. Nunca lo has sido, pero especialmente– después de todo, quiero decir, no somos niños de 13 años tratando de pelearse el uno con el otro. Ya hemos crecido lejos de eso. No creo que éste sea el tipo de cosas que encontrarías divertidas.”

“¡Por supuesto que no haría algo así, Malfoy!”

“Shhhh.” Hace un gesto con la mano como queriendo decirle _quédate quieto._ Hace una pausa de nuevo, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. Sin mirar a Harry aún. “Después de que procesé todo eso, comencé a calmarme, me puse en contacto con mi yo interior–”

“¿Hiciste todo eso en una hora?” Harry pregunta, más que todo para él mismo.

“Te juro, Potter, si me interrumpes una vez más…” No termina su amenaza. Parece que está intentando no reír, así que Harry no cree que sea algo malo. “Ah, mierda, ¿por dónde iba?”

“¿En contacto con tu yo interior?”

“En contacto con mi yo interior.” Hace como si Harry no haya hablado (lo cual, en éste caso, quizás sea para mejor. Harry está dispuesto a admitir eso.), pero él se está ruborizando y Harry se distrae. Se ve hermoso cuando se ruboriza. Y él se está ruborizando por como Harry ha dicho lo que dijo, la insinuación allí, e instantáneamente obtiene una imagen de Draco gimiendo silenciosamente mientras se complace a si mismo con sus propios dedos y _wow_, Harry probablemente no debería estar pensando en eso justo ahora. Nota de repente que Draco sigue hablando. “Finalmente me pregunté a mi mismo lo importante, para notar que la respuesta estaba implícita y no era tan necesaria. Y entonces pasé a la siguiente parte, cómo lidiar con semejante noticia–”

“Espera, ¿qué pregunta?”

Draco lo miró como si le hubiese brotado una segunda cabeza.

Y ya va, Draco lo miró. Eso es progreso, ¿cierto?

Excepto que Draco lo sigue mirando, directo a sus ojos con tanta emoción que Harry se siente abrumado. Cree que se le hace un poco más difícil respirar, que su corazón está trabajando a doble potencia y que hay algo rasgando fuera de su pecho con sólo mirarlo a él; y todo lo que puede pensar Harry en ese momento, como un bucle en su mente, es en la palabra _hermoso._

“La pregunta: si él no estaba haciendo una broma enfermiza, entonces, ¿por qué Harry diría que la Amortentia huele a mí?” Y se lo está contando, pero también se lo está preguntando a Harry justo ahora, por la forma en que sus ojos están buscando algo en él. En su postura, que sigue siendo un poco distante, como si no lo creyera por completo aún.

Harry sabe lo que tiene que hacer, lo cual no lo hace sentirse ni un poco menos nervioso.

Toma aliento y…

“Porque es la verdad, ni siquiera pensé sobre eso–”

“Tienes una maestría en no pensar las cosas, Potter. La mitad de tus momentos heroicos son completamente debido a un momento justo, muchísima suerte y tú no pensando en lo que haces antes de hacerlo.”

“Oh, vamos, sólo quiero decir–”

“Sí, sé lo que querías decir.”

Y entonces, pone una mano en la mandíbula de Harry, que comienza a deslizarse hacia la parte de atrás de su cuello y _oh_, tan lentamente que Harry empuja y Draco se ríe de él, está riéndose de él contra sus labios. Sin aliento. Y se están besando, en realidad besándose y es mejor que cualquier cosa que Harry habría esperado. La mano de Draco tira de la cabeza de Harry hacia atrás y se enreda en sus cabellos y Harry cree que él tal vez ha querido hacer justo eso por mucho tiempo. Sus labios son suaves y se apartan de Harry cuando intenta halar uno de ellos. Nunca ha besado a un chico antes y no está seguro de que esperar exactamente, pero había estado seguro de que sería más duro e intenso. Y, piensa Harry, aún puede ser así, lo supone, pero Draco aquí parece bastante feliz con sólo dejarlo explorar, probablemente temeroso aun de que podría estar engañándolo.

Pero es bastante bueno, porque está completamente perdido en el lento ir y venir de sus bocas, en el adictivo sabor que tienen los labios de Draco. Eso hasta que intenta usar su lengua, más por curiosidad e instinto que otra cosa, y Draco toma eso como un permiso, toma eso como una petición de besarlo con toda la intensidad posible. Sostiene la cabeza de Harry y toma el control, tan increíble que Harry siente que está en las estrellas. Cree que Draco no debe tener tanta experiencia tampoco, pero _oh_, se siente tan _bien_, Harry decide que juntos pueden perfeccionarse. Se separa jadeando, una mezcla extraña de excitación, vergüenza y calentura.

“Draco.” Se detiene completamente, mirándolo.

“Nunca me has llamado así antes.”

“Oh. ¿Es eso… puedo?” No puede decir cuando comenzó a pensar en él como Draco, pero supone que realmente no importa.

Y el _sí_ que obtiene como respuesta es apenas más alto que un susurro antes de que se estén besando de nuevo, más de dar y recibir ésta vez cuando Harry finalmente enreda sus manos en ese cabello suave como la seda, como si siempre hubiese sido así de fácil, como si no tuviesen que preocuparse por el mundo a su alrededor. Pero si tienen que, y Draco parece notarlo primero, con todo eso de _un lugar muy público_ golpeándolo.

“Probablemente deberíamos regresar. Slughorn no fue problema, pero otros profesores comenzarán a quitar puntos. La gente ya va a hablar de todo esto, no hay necesidad de hacerlo peor.”

Y sí, él tiene un punto. Aun así, Harry luce un poco abatido cuando se da cuenta que Draco ha dicho algo más.

“¿Disculpa?”

“Honestamente, Potter. Dije que tampoco apareciste para el desayuno ésta mañana, debes estar hambriento.”

Harry lo mira, demasiado sorprendido con que él lo notara, con que esté preocupado, que recordara eso en absoluto. Piensa en lo maniático que estaba Draco en pociones incluso antes de que dijera algo, piensa sobre perderse el desayuno y llegar tarde a la_ segunda_ clase del día con su cabello apenas cepillado y cree que Malfoy podría haber tenido sus razones después de todo. La ola de simpatía y afecto que llega a él es nueva, pero de nuevo, un montón de cosas hoy lo son. Mientras van de regreso, Harry sigue extrañamente decepcionado por irse cuando apenas acaba de llegar, pero no puede evitar sentir que apenas es el inicio, después de todo.

OoOoO

Van todo el camino hasta la entrada del Gran Salón. Listos para separar su caminos hacia sus respectivas mesas, cuando algo más pasa por la mente de Harry. “Técnicamente, nunca dije que la Amortentia olía a ti.”

“¿Hmm?” Draco mira hacia él, un pequeño ceño en su cara.

“Dijiste que te sentaste allí y te preguntaste a ti mismo una importante cuestión, blablablá, pero yo dije que la Amortentia olía a tu _colonia._”

Draco tarda un momento para entender, y entonces sólo lo mira.

“¿Tal vez realmente me gusta el perfume de hombres?” Se pregunta en voz alta con una pequeña sonrisa.

Draco le hace un gesto grosero. Entonces, se acerca y le da un beso sucio, justo allí, en la entrada, en frente de todas las personas de la escuela. A la vez que Harry se funde en el beso y los aplausos y gritos estallan a su alrededor, él sabe que Draco está probando un punto, pero piensa que eso está bien de todos modos.

** _Epílogo_ **

A lo largo de sus años juntos, Draco ha cambiado sus colonias a menudo y regularmente. Las primeras veces que sucedió eso, Harry no pensó en ello. Después de todo, muchos hombres y mujeres tienen varios perfumes que disfrutan y cambian entre ellos según su ánimo. Pero a medida que pasa el tiempo, Harry comienza anotar un patrón. Un montón de nuevos perfumes después de tal vez seis meses y entonces si Harry dice que le gusta uno de ellos, es ese y sólo ese por el mismo período de tiempo, hasta el próximo ciclo. Finalmente le pregunta a Draco por eso después de la octava o décima vez, y él luce tan sorprendido de haber sido atrapado que ni siquiera tiene tiempo para inventar excusas.

“Yo– Bueno, quiero decir, yo–. Está bien, escucha, Harry, todo esto comenzó porque te gustaba mi colonia, ¿correcto? Lo cual es lindo, pero no puedo usar la misma colonia por el resto de mi vida, me aburriría de esa y tú de cansarías de– del olor y si te cansas del olor, incluso si aún te gusta y quieres seguir conmigo, la siguiente vez que huelas la Amortentia, habrá encontrado alguna otra cosa para oler u– u otra persona para oler, y me gustaría que siguiera siendo yo. Y deja de mirarme así, estoy siendo perfectamente racional. Así que, sí, necesito cambiar mi colonia después de un tiempo, pero tiene que seguir siendo alguna que te guste y no hacerlo tan seguido o no tendrás tiempo suficiente para asociarla conmigo y la Amortentia simplemente encontrará algo nuevo para ser. Así que compro un montón de colonias y las pruebo hasta que encuentre una que te guste.”

“Oh por dios.” Y Harry está tratando de no reír, en serio, está intentando con todas sus fuerzas, pero Draco está siendo tan ridículo y lo ama tanto, que no puede detenerse así mismo.

Draco lo mira, pero después de unos segundos él también está sonriendo, como sabiendo lo estúpido que está siendo pero no le importa de igual forma. Excepto que no lo sabe, él no tiene ni _idea_ de lo estúpido que está siendo y Harry está perdido, riendo histéricamente.

“Bueno, si tan desesperadamente querías reírte de algo, probablemente deberías saber que una vez compré tres botellas de perfume francés cuando estuve visitando a mi madre, unos que parecían muy buenos en la tienda y entonces cuando los probé, el único que pareció gustarte fue el que a mí no me había gustado después de usarlo como por tres segundos. Y entonces como no pude hacer que te gustaran los otros, usé ese que no me gustaba por _meses_. Usualmente los uso por seis meses, pero apenas duré cuatro con ese, yo quería que la Amortentia oliera a mí para ti, pero ese era a un costo demasiado alto. Botarlo fue uno de los mejores placeres de mi _vida_.”

A Harry ya le estaban llorando los ojos para entonces, e incluso Draco se estaba riendo un poco con él. Trató de componerse, falló, rió como por unos sólidos cinco minutos y luego finalmente comenzó a ganar control.

“Draco, oh dios, Draco, la Amortentia no ha olido a tu colonia para mí por años.” La cara de Draco cae ante eso y Harry cree que no debió haber comenzado por ahí, ok, su error. “No, escucha, me encanta cuando estamos holgazaneando en alguna parte, simplemente acostado contigo sobre mí y entonces acercarte y darte un beso y realmente oler tu cabello. Y eres una persona metódica, dejando a un lado la locura relacionada con tu colonia, así que todos estos años, por todo éste tiempo, has usado el mismo champú, algo fresco y amanzanado tan–”

“_No._”

“Creo que… desde el primer año–”

“_Absolutamente no._”

“…que estuvimos juntos cambió a eso para mí y probé de nuevo unas pocas–”

_“_Jodida _mierda_.”

“… veces desde entonces y–”

“Dulce, Merlín, Potter, ¡¿Mi _champú_?!”

Harry está repentinamente a la defensiva. “Es un buen champú, ¿sí? Además, soy Harry por estos días.”

Draco parece no haberlo escuchado.

“Yo– Joder.” Parece tan molesto que Harry comienza a compadecerse por él. “Que se joda el champú, voy a botarlo, se puede ir a la mierda.”

“¿Estás–” No puede, necesita reírse, oh dios. “¿Estás celoso del champú, Draco?”

“_Que se joda el champú_” Le viene desde el corazón. “He estado poniendo tiempo y esfuerzo en esto, eso es tan ridículo, Potter.”

“Intenta con Harry.”

“¿Por qué no me contaste antes?”

“¡No preguntaste!”

“Bueno, joder.” Y entonces se está riendo, tanto como la situación lo merece, y Harry lo acompaña. Cuando se detiene, mira a Harry y se acerca para darle un rápido beso, pero Harry no está quedándose con eso y lo profundiza, mordiendo su labio inferior. Se presiona contra él, ambas manos en su cabello. Cuando se separa, Draco le está sonriendo suavemente, hipnotizado.

“Supongo que no necesitaba intentar tan duro.”

Harry sonríe. “Nunca lo necesitaste.”

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces, soy un zombie, estuve todo el verano haciendo un intensivo en la universidad, fue fabuloso porque ahora tengo un índice académico digno de dioses xddd Pero estoy muerta en vida. Y realmente sólo tengo ésta semana libre antes de comenzar clases de nuevo :/ Y pensé, vamos a traducir algo!  
Y pues, probablemente más tarde esté subiendo otra traducción pero de Sherlock BBC xd  
¿De qué les gustaría una traducción? Me despido y hasta la próxima bativuelta xd


End file.
